


It's Easy to Fake a Smile

by tbao



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor!Phil, AspiringActor!Phil, Gen, Yandere!Phil, actor!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbao/pseuds/tbao
Summary: Phil Lester, an aspiring actor, auditions for a role in a movie. When he doesn't do so well, his favorite actor, Dan Howell, is there to coach him. Dan has issues with expressing his sexuality and choice in clothing in the media.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 forhive me bexause I am not sure how this works.
> 
> Also I wrote this for English class and I kind of hate it lol. I haven't been graded on it yet and I'm nervous wish me luck.

Phil paced back and forth through the slow murmuring in the waiting room, his hand clutching his script. He checked his shoes–they were tied for once. He nibbled his bottom lip as his forehead filled with beads of sweat. Everyone else in the room was behaving the same way. It was a big deal, after all. If Phil got this part, it could make his career. He had to try his best, even if he didn’t want to do big-screen acting. Chris, his manager, had told him that he should take whatever he could get. Phil kept this in mind as he murmured his lines.

Phil was an aspiring actor. He had always dreamed of being on stage and pretending to be someone that he wasn’t. Phil was pretty content with his life, but that didn’t stop him from aspiring to be more. He wanted to experience more. He wanted to feel more. Phil could do that by playing different parts and acting as different people. It only made sense for him to want to do it for a living.

“Phil Lester?” he heard. He turned to the direction of the voice.

“That’s me,” he said, putting on a smile. On the inside, though, Phil was terrified. He didn’t want to mess up. He knew some of his favorite actors would be there to judge him. He rolled the hem of his shirt in between his fingers and nibbled at the inside of his cheek. As the man led him down a short hall, he took a deep breath in hopes that it would calm his nerves. It didn’t.

He pushed open the door with his pale, shaky hand and peered into the room. His heart stopped beating when his blue eyes met with brown. He gulped and pushed the door open fully, stepping into the room with a false sense of confidence. The script was still firmly clutched in between his fingers as he stood before them. In a row sat some of his biggest idols. 

First, there was the director, PJ Liguori. He was Phil’s favorite, which was one of the reasons why Chris had tried so hard to get him an audition. PJ had directed some of the most famous movies, some of which were based off of Phil’s favorite books and were a spot on representation, in Phil’s opinion. Phil heard that it was extremely hard to get an audition for one of his movies. He was lucky to even be considered for the part.

Then, there was Louise Pentland. She was going to be playing the main character Caspian’s best friend, Willa. She was a great actor, as far as Phil could recall. In the movies he had seen that she had acted in, she put on a great performance and said her lines with more emotion than he ever could. She also seemed very friendly. Phil wasn’t sure what it was, but she just had that type of atmosphere about her.

Jack Howard and Dean Dobbs, the power duo of the filmmaking industry, were sat beside her. They had both directed films and acted in them. They were pretty much never seen apart, and it wasn’t a surprise to Phil that they would both be in this movie.  
Last but not least, there was Dan Howell, an actor Phil greatly admired. Dan was the best actor Phil knew of, and he somehow managed to get parts in the film adaptations of most of Phil’s favorite books; it sure wasn’t a disappointment. Dan was also one of the reasons why Chris wanted to get the audition for Phil. Phil had dreamed of acting alongside Dan in a movie. Phil would go as far to say he wouldn’t mind being an extra as long as he could meet Dan. 

The panel looked at Phil expectantly.

“Hello, I’m Phil Lester,” Phil announced once he noticed he had gotten their attention. He shifted on his feet as he anticipated their response.

“Hello, Phil. We’re gonna read some of our lines, so follow along and speak where it tells you to, okay?” Dan explained, placing his elbows on the desk. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and flashed Phil a smile. Phil smiled back, his cheeks flushing as he realised Dan Howell was talking to him.

“O-Okay,” Phil stuttered, wringing his hands, slightly crumpling his script in the process. He took in a deep breath and looked down at his script. The rest of the actors organized their scripts on the table. 

_“Cas, you need to come clean. You can’t keep leading her on like that. She even knows you’re just using her. If you had a heart, you would stop doing this,” _Louise said, looking toward Dan. Dan’s face had completely changed from the friendly smile he had before to a dark, stoic look once he realised they were starting. >__

_“But I can’t stop. I can’t afford it. I can’t afford to live, Louise. She’s given me the chance. I may not like her the way she likes me, but the way I see it, it’s a win-win for everybody,” _Dan said, maintaining his look.__

_“But you can do it without her, Cas. All this time that you’ve been with her, you should have figured out what you want to do. You should have found some sort of job. Instead you were lazy and let her take care of you. It isn’t right. She likes you so much that she looks past the fact that you’re using her. Don’t you get it? It’s not right,” _Phil said with as much emotion as he could muster. It seemed to work for Dan, as he seemed pretty pleased, but he still had yet to impress the others.__

_“I know it’s not right, but I don’t have much of a choice.”_

_“Yes you do, Cas. You could have been ready. You could have done it without her. You have so much going for you, Cas, yet you haven’t done anything to make it work for you,” _Phil said again. _The script was pretty short _, Phil thought.____

“Okay, Phil. That was very good. We’ll call you back if you get the part,” PJ said. Phil smiled and thanked them before walking out of the room. He let out a big sigh of relief and started down the hallway to the lobby. Pushing the big doors open with a sigh, Phil went over every detail of the audition in his mind. What could have he done poorly? _Well, _he thought, _I guess there’s always room for improvement. _His voice might have quivered. He might have not put in enough emotion. He probably could have used more facial expressions and gesticulations. He could have done better. Phil felt like he didn’t do as well as he could have. He felt like he didn’t give his all like he was supposed to.____

Phil payed the bus driver and took a seat near the back. He was still a struggling actor, living off of the money he was payed from his small acting roles and his part-time job at the local grocery store. This wasn’t a permanent solution for Phil, though. No, it definitely wasn’t. Phil had nearly been fired about five times for dropping various goods, especially the canned ones. Phil had never really had good coordination. It was a wonder he’d survived with his long, lanky limbs and clumsy tendencies.

Phil got off of the bus, thanking the driver as he got off. That would have been the last stop for the day, and there was no one else there. Phil walked up the stairs to his near-barren one-bedroom apartment and threw himself onto his bed. He didn’t even bother to check that he had set an alarm for the morning as he fell into a deep sleep, not caring about what was to come for once.

***

Phil bolted up out of his bed, not even bothering to check the time. He already knew he was running late. Phil didn’t take a shower, throwing on his work clothes and haphazardly spraying deodorant and cologne all over his body. He grabbed his keys and coat before running out of his apartment, barely checking enough to see that the door was locked, before running down the stairs, skipping every other step. He ran down the block to see he had just missed the bus as it was leaving. That was his only ride.  
Phil decided he wasn’t going to give up, taking out his phone and checking the time. He would just about make it to work if he ran.

Except this was a bad idea, because not even half way there Phil was bending over in the middle of the street, dry-heaving and coughing up his lungs. Phil kept up with his perseverance, bolting off again as soon as he caught his breath. After a few trips and knee scrapes, Phil was at work, only a minute late.

“Lester, you’re late,” muttered his manager, shooting him a disappointed look. Phil already knew he was on thin ice, being that he knocked over a whole pyramid of canned-corn last week. Phil smiled sheepishly and ducked his head.

“I’m sorry, sir. I woke up late. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Phil said, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last straw. His manager just sighed and walked away, leaving Phil to get ready for the day.  
Phil counted the coins and notes in the till, waiting for his first customer. He fidgeted with his bags and tried to fix his hair that was messed up in the aftermath of that morning’s antics. It was turning out to be a boring day, filled with fake smiles and pleasantries as usual, until a certain someone showed up in his lane with a bag of bread and a packet of chocolates.  
Phil almost had to do a double take. 

There stood Dan Howell, nonchalant with his hands in his jean pockets and chewing gum in his mouth. 

“Hey, you’re that guy from the audition, right? I knew I’d seen you somewhere before,” he asked, his eyes widening and lips curling up into a smile. Phil stood still with his mouth still wide open. “Buddy, I don’t mean to be rude, but you also kind of have to do your job.”  
Phil’s mouth opened and closed as he silently scanned the two items.

“Can I ask you something?” Dan asked, pausing for a response. Phil gnawed at the inside of his cheek, waiting for him to continue.

“Well? What is it?”

“Well, I loved your performance and you were really great, but I’m really not sure if it’ll be enough to win the other judges over. I saw that you had a lot of potential, so–”

“Wait, what? Am I not a good actor? I told Chris I wouldn’t be good enough.” Words kept falling out of Phil’s mouth as if he had no control.

“No, no. That’s totally not what I meant. I meant that you weren’t perfect, persé, and as much as I loved your acting, it’s just not gonna cut it for them. It’s a shame, really. But I wanna help you,” he explained hurriedly. “I want to train you. Be your mentor, even. I want to help you to be an even better actor.”

“Wait, what?” Phil uttered in disbelief. 

“I want to meet with you. I haven’t had much experience in coaching, but I’m sure I can help you out. You have so much potential and I’d hate to see that go to waste. Here,” Dan said, taking his phone out of his pocket and signalling Phil to do the same. They exchanged their phones, and Phil watched as Dan typed his number into his phone. Phil rushed to do the same, hurriedly typing in his number and saving the contact as simply “Phil.” Dan gave Phil’s phone back to him, and Phil checked his screen. Dan had saved his contact as “Dan the Man.” Phil huffed out a short chuckle, turning off his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. “There’s my number. I’ll text you my address, and you can tell me what time best suits you. I’m free all of today and tomorrow.” Phil couldn’t believe it. He just got Dan Howell’s number. He never thought the day would come that he would meet his favorite actor and get his number. Why did he even offer to take up an amateur like Phil under his wing?

How could the famous Dan Howell like _him _?__

“I’ll see you later, I guess?” Dan said, taking his bag from the rack. He almost walked away, before Phil grabbed onto his coat sleeve.

“Um…you kind of forgot to pay,” Phil said. Dan blushed and reached into his pocket for a twenty pound note and put it in Phil’s hand.

“Keep the change,” Dan said, flashing Phil a smile before exiting the building. Needless to say, Phil found it very hard to concentrate at work that day.

***

Phil texted Dan right after work and told him what time worked best for him. Phil didn’t have much of a social life because of work and auditions, so he didn’t have any plans that night. He told Dan as much, and Dan said he could come as soon as he liked. Phil figured then was as good a time as any. Dan’s hotel was farther than walking distance from Phil’s apartment, so Dan offered a car to come and escort him.  
Phil waited outside of his apartment for a car that matched Dan’s description: A black Mercedes Benz with a blue bumper sticker on the back. Phil hugged himself in an attempt to generate some warmth, as it was as cold in London as it was any other day, with the clouds looming ominously overhead. Phil shivered and silently rejoiced as he saw a car that matched Dan’s description. Phil walked up to the car, and the driver brought down the window.  
“Hello son, are you Mr. Phil Lester?” he asked with a slight northern accent. Phil smiled at him and nodded. The driver signaled to the back of the car, and Phil opened up the door before climbing inside. Phil was met with a wave of warmth, soothing his frostbitten fingertips. Phil relished in the warmth as he looked out the window. 

The driver seemed to understand Phil’s body language, not bothering to engage in awkward conversation.  
Phil sat there and admired the beauty of the sky. Most would refer to it as ugly, especially in the state it was at that moment, but Phil disagreed. It may have been dark and gloomy, with dark grey clouds polluting the sky, but there was something comforting about it. Phil never really liked the sun. His ghostly pale skin burned easily. The clouds protected his skin. Maybe he was vitamin efficient, he thought. Phil watched as his breath fogged up the window, blocking his view of the outside.

The car pulled up to a tall building that Phil assumed was Dan’s hotel. Phil opened the door and thanked the driver before slamming it shut again and quickly making his way into the building. Dan was already waiting for him in the lobby. He smiled when he saw him and took his arm, steering him down a hall.

“Come on,” Dan said, patting Phil on the back. Phil followed closely behind him, brushing off the weird looks he got from the hotel personnel. Dan lead him into a lift, and Phil looked around, marvelling at the chandelier and mirrored walls it held inside. How did they get a chandelier in here? The doors opened, and Dan lead Phil down a hall with few rooms. Phil guessed that they must have been on one of the top floors, maybe the tenth. Dan took out a keycard and slipped it into the receiver of one of the doors. It beeped, and Dan pushed it open, allowing Phil inside. Phil was amazed at the fancy architecture in the room, and his jaw went slack in awe. There was one wall that was completely a mirror, and gargoyles guarded the antique fireplace. Everything was spotless, from the floors to the walls, to even the little figurines on the mantelpiece.

“Awesome, right? I don’t even understand why anyone would let me in a room with so many fragile things. I’d probably break them in an hour. It’s a good thing I haven’t been here long or there would have been a pretty expensive bill for my manager to sort out,” Dan explained, noticing Phil’s interest.

“Wow,” was all Phil could say. He had never even been near anything as expensive as this. Dan chuckled in amusement and strolled over to the kettle sitting on the coffee table, putting a tea bag in one of the cups and pouring some water over it. 

“Would you like some?” he asked, casually sitting down into an armchair while Phil awkwardly hovered in front of him. Phil noticed the awkward tension in the air, and cleared his throat before answering.

“Um, I guess if it isn’t a bother…”

“Why else would I have asked you?” Dan asked, pouring another cup for him. “Why don’t you sit down so we can get started.” Phil nodded and took a seat in the dark leather couch across from Dan, awkwardly hanging off the edge. Dan sighed and, after placing the kettle back on the table, he sat back. It was only then that Phil noticed the tattered black messenger bag hanging off of Dan’s shoulder. He slipped it off and reached into it, grabbing a bundle of papers. Dan then handed these papers to a very confused Phil.  
“That’s my copy of the script. We’ll read through it together and I’ll tell you where you need to improve, okay?” Phil nodded and scanned through the script. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dan interrupted him first.

“What is your character doing? Is he standing or sitting? How do you think he’s feeling? Don’t be careless. Give every performance your all, even if it’s just practice,” he explained.

“Yes…sir?” Phil asked, unsure. Dan just chuckled in amusement and waved it off.

“Just call me Dan. Sir is too formal for a fail like me.”

“But you’re not a fail at all. Plus, sir isn’t even reserved for dignified people. You’d still call an unsuccessful college dropout sir, right?” Phil argued, closing his mouth as soon as he realised he sounded a bit hostile.

“That’s true,” Dan remarked. “Anyway, continue with your lines.” Phil took a deep breath and relayed the lines with as much emotion as his tired brain allowed him. Dan hummed in thought.

“Despite your best efforts, I’ll have to say–and it was really good–that it still isn’t up to par with what PJ wants for the movie.” Dan stroked his chin pensively. “I just can’t seem to put my finger on it. Maybe you’d be better off as another character…?”

  
“But Xero is the only male role they’re casting for. Plus, I’m almost exactly how the character is described. Tall and pale with black hair and blue eyes. I should be perfect for this part,” Phil explained, not quite understanding what the problem was.  
“Why are you trying to help me, anyway?”

“Hmm. So you fit the character but it doesn’t fit you. I see…” Dan said, completely ignoring Phil’s question. “Do it again.”

“What?” Phil asked, scoffing in annoyance.

“I said, ‘Do it again.’ Maybe if you do it enough times it’ll fit,” Dan explained. Phil huffed out a sigh, and began relaying his lines, over and over again. Dan seemed to have something to say every time, seemingly trying not to make Phil feel bad by hiding his harsh critiques within a compliment. Despite his efforts, it wasn’t really working for Phil. After about two hours of this back and forth of performing and critiquing, Phil had had enough. He let out a frustrated sigh and threw the script down onto the coffee table. Dan looked up at him questioningly, and Phil could do nothing but glare back at him. Phil never would have thought he would be in such a situation with his favorite actor. 

“Dan, we’ve been practicing for hours. It’s obvious I’m not good enough. They can find someone else to play the part. They probably already have. This is just a waste of time,” Phil ranted, combing his fingers through his fringe in frustration.  
“Tsk tsk tsk. Phil, have you ever heard of the phrase, ‘Practice makes perfect’? Now, from the beginning–”

“Can we at least take a break? I’m so tired of saying the same things over and over again,” Phil interrupted impatiently. Dan raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance.

“If you want to get any better, there shouldn’t be any breaks, but–” Dan was interrupted once again by the sound of his phone ringing loudly. Phil recognised the tune, but didn’t care enough to put a name to the song. “Hm. I guess you do get a break. I’m gonna go take this,” Dan said, pointing behind him to the other room. Phil sighed and nodded. Dan smiled at him curtly and quickly walked off. Phil watched as he left the room, and took out his phone to check and see if he had any texts from Chris or if any auditions had opened up. Phil couldn’t help but let his eyes wander from the screen of his phone and over to the overflowing suitcase in the corner of the room. Phil battled with the overwhelming urge to get up and take a peek in the suitcase. 

Phil knew it would be wrong to open up someone else’s suitcase, but his curiosity got the best of him and he ambled over to the corner, flipping open the top. In there lay a several monochromatic-colored articles of clothing and a small purple makeup bag. Phil’s brow cocked in interest. Maybe he needs it for movie shoots, Phil reasoned. He zipped open the bag slightly. Iit revealed several mini palettes of eyeshadow, lipsticks, and many other makeup items that Phil couldn’t even name. He heard footsteps coming closer to the door and rushed to zip up the suitcase and its contents when all of a sudden, Dan stopped.

Phil could easily hear Dan’s conversation from where he was. He meant to ignore the muffled words coming from other side of the door, but he gave into his curiosity once more.

“Felix, please–I know it’s not—but–,” Dan said exasperatedly, sighing aloud. Phil listened harder, growing even more curious. “Yeah, I know, but maybe it’s time! I know but I don’t care about what they think. I just want to be happy.” Phil furrowed his brow in thought. What could Dan possibly be talking about? 

“I know, I know, ‘gay and girly doesn’t sell.’” Phil wasn’t able to hold back his gasp. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Maybe it was because Dan was always made out in the media to be someone that all of the girls wanted. Maybe it was the number of roles where Dan played the main protagonist’s boyfriend, or his character had a girlfriend. Maybe it was the heteronormativity of society that led Phil to not consider the possibility of Dan not being straight.

What did Dan mean by girly? Dan didn’t seem to be the most masculine to Phil, but he certainly wasn’t girly. But then Phil thought back to the makeup bag he had found in Dan’s suitcase, and he bit his lip in thought. Phil didn’t really consider makeup a girly thing, but he guessed that by the rules of society, it kind of was. Phil sighed and took his seat back in the armchair. His tea was already cold, so he completely ignored it. He had always preferred coffee, anyway.

Phil composed himself quickly as he heard Dan say goodbye to the other person on the phone–Felix–before opening the door and walking back into the sitting room. Phil tossed his phone in his hands and looked back up at Dan. Dan’s face was flushed, and he couldn’t seem to care enough to blow the strands of hair from his fringe out of his face. He let out a huff of annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose, before his face suddenly changed back into the friendly expression it had just moments before.

“Dan…who was that?” Phil asked hesitantly. He knew it wasn’t really his place to ask, but he just couldn’t help himself. Dan looked like he was caught off guard, opening and closing his mouth a couple times before coming up with an answer.  
“I-It was my manager, Felix. Did-Did you happen to hear that conversation?” Dan asked nervously. Phil nibbled at the inside of his cheek and pushed his hair back.

“Yeah, I did,” Phil admitted, bowing his head down in shame. “B-But I’m sorry if I wasn’t meant to. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Phil rushed to add.

“And–You’re okay with it?” Dan asked nervously, looking down at his lap. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, it’s just–People usually don’t take kindly to the fact that I’m not straight. The kids at school used to tease me when I wore dresses and skirts to school. My mum thought it would be best to try and fit in, and so does my manager,” Dan explained. He seemed to shrink in on himself, making him look much smaller than he actually was. “It’s hard enough being gay, but fitting the stereotype is even worse because it’s harder to hide.”

Phil was taken aback. He never expected that type of response from Dan. He thought Dan would be mad at him. He thought Dan would take back his word and throw Phil out, giving up all hope on making him a better actor. Phil felt the air suddenly become very awkward. He realised that he hadn’t said anything in the past couple of minutes.

_Well, I guess it is a little weird discussing sexuality with a guy you just met, _Phil thought.__

“I mean, I guess I never really thought about it like that,” Phil said finally.  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Dan asked, a hint of curiosity laced in his voice. Phil inwardly cringed about how awkward he was making this.

“Well, I’m not exactly straight either. It’s easier to hide because I like girls, too. I guess I’ve never really stopped to think about how easy I have it. I’ve never been bullied about it and my family is supportive. I think you really put it all into perspective for me,” Phil explained, his voice getting quieter with every word. Phil felt queasy as he curved inward on himself in his seat. As strongly as he felt about the topic, he wanted to come off it as soon as possible to avoid the possibility of further embarrassment.  
“I guess it could have been worse,” Dan started. “My mum has always been accepting of me. She always let me wear whatever I wanted despite the ridicule she would get from other parents. She accepted me when I came out to her. I am so grateful to have a mum like her.”

Phil suddenly felt confident and he got up from his chair and to rest a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I wish you could be yourself. I wish the world could see you how you want to see yourself,” Phil said. Dan looked back at him and smiled, showing off his signature dimple. It never failed to make Phil smile. “I shouldn’t really say anything, though. I’d probably still like you even if you were a murderer.” Dan laughed at that, and Phil felt it as he shook in the arm chair. 

“You know, I don’t even get why people get upset when guys wear dresses, or when girls wear ‘masculine’ clothing. They’re just clothes. They were originally meant just to cover us and keep us from getting cold. Why is it even such a big deal to people?” Phil never really knew how to articulate his thoughts. He guessed that’s why he thought he sounded so stupid.

“I don’t know. I wish it wasn’t though,” Dan replied.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Phil picked up the script from the coffee table and flipped it open. He stood up, stretching out his back, before turning back toward Dan. He was relieved that this conversation was finally coming to a close.

“Ready to start practicing again?”  
Dan smiled.

“You bet.”

***

“Peej, he’s a really good actor. I don’t think this part is for him, but I desperately want to work with him on this movie. Can you please try and find a way to fit him in?”  
“Dan, there are no other parts available.”  
“Can’t you write another? Or change one? Please? For me?”  
“Okay, Dan. I’ll see what I can do.  
***  
“Dan, I can’t believe you did this for me! I get to be the main character? He changed the gender? For me? I can’t believe it!”  
***  
Two months later…

  
Phil’s leg shook anxiously as he waited for Dan to choose his outfit. They were going to the premiere for their movie together, but Dan couldn’t seem to make up his mind on what he was going to wear. Phil had already put on his outfit about an hour ago, a dark, golden blazer over a white button-up with black pants and a matching bowtie. Now all that was left for him to do was wait for Dan. The hour that Phil had to wait for Dan to be ready felt like days.

“Dan, just pick something already. We don’t have all day,” Phil whined, turning to face Dan behind him. He was looking into a mirror with a slight pout on his face as he compared a basic black suit and a much brighter lilac suit. Dan sighed, resting the blazers on the nearby dresser.

“Phil, I’m afraid. Felix has never let me wear anything remotely ‘girly’ due to rumors that could spread. Felix doesn’t want it to affect my career, and frankly, I don’t either. I just really wish I could wear whatever I wanted, but that’s not the way it is, and I honestly doubt it ever will be,” Dan explained, sighing sadly. Phil frowned.

“You know, Dan, maybe it’ll turn out alright. Maybe people will love that you’re being yourself. Maybe you could inspire people, Dan. If some people stop liking you because of how you want to express yourself, then they’re not people you want in your life anyway, as cliché as it sounds. I’d love to see you in that suit. It’s just a color. Put it on. Show it to me,” Phil said. Dan smiled sadly at him, and turned to look back in the mirror.  
  
“Don’t you think Felix will be mad at me?” he asked, picking up the suit.

“Don’t think about that for once in your life, Dan. Just live,” Phil said, standing up to stand by Dan in the mirror. “You deserve it.”

Phil left the room to allow Dan to change into his clothes. Dan called him back in, and Phil’s eyes lit up. Dan smiled at him.

“You look great, Dan. How could anyone ever insult you?” Dan laughed at this, his eyes crinkling up at the sides. 

“Do you think some makeup would be too much?” Dan asked.

“You know what they say,” Phil said, “‘go big or go home.’” Dan went into the sitting room to rummage through his suitcase and retrieve his makeup bag.

“If I’m honest, I really would rather go home right now,” Dan replied. Phil sucked in his cheeks. 

“You don’t get to do that very often, do you?” Phil asked sympathetically. Dan nodded. “We shouldn’t talk about that right now. Right now, we should be happy. Our movie is premiering today, don’t you think that’s such an awesome occasion?” 

“It sure is,” Dan agreed with a small smile. Phil patted him on the shoulder, smiling back at him. An opened up his makeup bag and began dabbing the products onto his face. It was subtle, nothing too wild to cause attention, but it was noticeable. He haphazardly threw the small bag onto one of the arm chairs, not caring enough to put it away in the correct place.

“Let’s get going, or we’ll be late.” They exited Dan’s hotel room and left the building. There was a black car waiting for them outside. They slipped in the back, joining who Phil assumed to be Felix. Felix had piercing blue eyes, much like Phil’s own. They bore into him as he seemed to analyze him, looking him up and down. Phil was pretty uncomfortable, to say the least. Felix finally tore his eyes away from Phil and looked forward to the road. He started the car and turned down the radio.

“What are you wearing, Dan? What have I told you about this?” Felix asked, voice scarily calm and steady. The hairs on Phil’s neck stood up at the sound. He looked toward Dan. Dan’s exterior was calm and collected, but Phil could tell he was panicking on the inside.

“I don’t care about what people think. Maybe this could even help my career. Whatever happens, I am going to be myself whether people support me or not,” Dan said proudly. Felix’s harsh look seemed to break, and he cleared his throat.

“Very well. Suit yourself.” They arrived at the theatre and slipped into their red carpet personalities.

***

  
Dan and Phil both walked up to Dan’s hotel room with smiles on their faces. Dan slid his keycard in the slot and pushed open the door, allowing Phil inside.

“That went much better than expected,” Dan commented. The press loved Dan’s daring choice of color in his outfit for the premiere. He hadn’t heard one negative comment the whole time they were there. Needless to say, it made Phil a lot more confident in the good of humanity.

“It really is nice to see people being so positive.” Dan hummed in agreement. 

“Anyway, I think the movie went well, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, everyone really seemed to be enjoying it. I think this might have been one of PJ’s best movies. It could have even been because of the character change,” Dan explained, getting his tea kettle out once again. He took out some bags of Earl Grey tea and put them in the tea cups, pouring the water over again much like last time.  
“It’s all thanks to you, Dan. Without you, the character would have never changed and I would have never gotten the part. Thank you so much for that,” Phil said, gratefully taking the teacup and blowing on the steam. 

“It really was a pleasure working with you, Phil. I think you’re my best friend,” Dan admitted, blushing into his cup. Phil smiled kindly, putting his tea back onto the coffee table. He hadn’t taken one sip, but Dan didn’t notice.

“You’re my best friend too, Dan,” Phil said, still smiling brightly. “Actually, I had always kind of idolized you. You’re the one who inspired me to become an actor,” he explained.

  
“Aw, you’re making me blush,” Dan, said, his cheeks tinted pink to prove it. Phil was still smiling, in pure bliss at the thought of had becoming friends with the one he worshiped most.

“So, Dan, what are you doing after this?” Phil asked, hoping that wherever Dan went, he would be able to follow. Dan looked down, his happiness fading. Phil managed to keep up his smile in spite of what Dan’s body language was telling him.  
“Well…” Dan started, “I got casted for a role in America. They requested me especially, and I don’t want to disappoint.”

“Oh,” Phil said, his eyes darkening. “Will I be able to come?”

“Phil, I’m sorry to be so blunt, but they only wanted me. Unless you got some sort of role in America, I don’t think you can come,” Dan explained. “You know, this is a very big opportunity for me, and I don’t want to leave you behind, but–”

“It’s fine,” Phil blurted out, his expression stone-cold. Dan’s eyes widened in shock. He opened and closed his mouth in search of what to say. 

“A-Are you sure? Really?”

“I know how much of an opportunity this is going to be for you. I don’t want to drag you down at all. I know you’d do the same for me,” Phil explained, looking down at the floor and twiddling his thumbs. Dan was speechless.

“Thank you so much, Phil.”

“You’re welcome, Dan.”

Dan stood up, and Phil followed suit. They met in a whole-hearted hug, squeezing each other for much longer than necessary. Suddenly, Phil pulled back just enough to look into Dan’s eyes. 

His once bright, multi-colored eyes turned a steely blue, his pupils minimizing. Dan’s blood went cold. He suddenly felt very drowsy, his muscles loosening in Phil’s grasp. Phil smiled evilly, smirking in satisfaction as Dan desperately tried to stay awake, rapidly blinking his eyes. Phil felt Dan’s pulse. He could feel his heart rate slowing quickly. He knew his plan was working.

“I always knew you would die in my arms,” Phil said. Dan gasped for air, panicking as he was slowly falling into a deep sleep. “I’ve been after you for years, desperately pining and trying to be like you. Now I finally have you, and you’re trying to leave me. Well, I have news for you, Dan. If I can’t have you, no one can,” Phil explained, his grip tightening on Dan’s wrist. Dan winced in pain, and he closed his eyes entirely. Phil snickered, watching as the life drained out of his best friend. “Maybe you should have checked your tea.” Dan mumbled something slurred and incoherent before Phil let go of his grasp. His dead body slinked to the floor. It just lay there, inanimate and lifeless. Phil snickered to himself.

“I’ll be sure to speak well of you at the funeral, old friend.” Phil stepped around the body and picked up his teacup. He carelessly poured the tea over the dead body, and dried the cup with his coat sleeve. “I’ll take this to remember you by.”  
Phil left the building, being careful not to be seen. He never went back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I get a good grade on this lol it's been making me anxious.
> 
> Btw, my name is Lee, and I use she/her pronouns. I am panro ace but also not really sure I'm just going with that for now. Adios m8eys Shakira is on.
> 
> ~Lee (is going to get lit to Shakira)


End file.
